Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of automotive control systems. In particularly, some embodiments of the invention relate to driver assistance systems and driver interface devices.
Driver assistance systems such as, for example, adaptive cruise control and automated lane change systems have been successfully deployed to the market to increase of driver comfort and safety. As these driver assistance systems progress in sophistication, less driver interaction may be required. In some cases, the driver assistance systems may be fully automated for portions of a trip. Accordingly, the role of the driver has changed from that of an active driver to that of a passenger, for at least some portion of the trip. Highly automated vehicles allow the driver to hand over control to the automated vehicle and to do other tasks while driving.